Vampire diaries: Forbidden Friendship
by Vampire dragongirl2004XD
Summary: 5 year old Damon goes to play in the woods when suddenly a strange curious but friendly creature appears out of the bushes. Clearly not a harmful creature, Damon takes care of it but finds out by his mom it's a dangerous creature to humans, and his father is trying to kill them. Can Damon manage to keep his friend safe and secret? *ALSO INCLUDES HIS ABUSIVE FATHER!*
1. Vampire Diaries: Forbidden Friendship

**_This is a story where Damon discovers a young creature while he was playing outside and he starts growing a friendship with the creature that wasn't actually meant for human's but somehow Damon managed to be friends with the curious friendly little creature._**

Enjoy

Chap.1

"Go outside and play Damon." Lily said and six year old Damon excited to play ran outside and went into the forest, his favorite place to play.

"Ooh, pretty rocks." Damon exclaimed picking up a rock, looking at it and gently running his finger on the design that was on the rock. He put the rock in his pocket and went deeper into the woods not realizing how far he had gone.

"Uh-oh. I don't know where I am." Damon said quietly as he stood in the middle of the shady woods in confusion until he suddenly heard a growl.

"Eh, w-who's the-there?" Damon asked in a shaky voice and slowly approached where the sound was coming from.

"H-hello?" Damon said and suddenly a strange looking creature slowly peaked out from a bush looking at Damon curiously.

"Eee?" The little creature peeped.

"Ah!! G-get away from me!" Damon freaked out as he tripped backwards and started crying which startled the little creature, but it didn't run away from the young boy as any other creature would've when startled. Instead the creature slowly approached the scared little boy and started sniffing him.

"Ah! Monster! Help!" Damon cried out and the little creature got scared and hid behind Damon.

"W-where?" The little creature asked slowly peaking from behind Damon.

"Get away from me!" Damon cried as he crawled away backwards from the little creature that was following him.

Damon stopped crawling suddenly and surrendered putting his hands up, but the creature crept up to him. Damon thought the creature would attack him but it didn't instead, the creature sat in front of Damon looking at him curiously, slightly tilting it's head.

"Please don't hurt me." Damon begged almost crying, but the little creature did nothing to him but stare curiously at him.

"Eee?" The creature squeaked and came closer to Damon.

"Ah!" Damon yelled and grabbed the stone out of his pocket and threw it far away causing the creature to chase over qto the stone Damon threw and picked it up from it's mouth and brought it back to Damon.

"Huh? Y-you wanna play?" Damon asked looking at the creature with a little surprise while slowly putting his arms down then threw the stone again, and the creature immediately ran after the stone again and brought it back to him.

"Eee." The creature squeaked and placed it in front of Damon and bent forward, sticking it's rear up and wagged it's tail like a puppy.

"Your harmless." Damon said as he reached a little to pet the creatures head but it ran away into the bushes.

"Huh?" Damon wondered why the creature ran away until he was startled by something that picked him up.

"Damon? What are you doing out here? There are blood thirsty creatures lurking out here, you could get hurt by them." Guiseppe said carrying his son with him.

"Oh goodness, Damon where were you? We were worried sick, we couldn't find you. What were you doing?" Lily asked rushing to Damon.

"I'm fine, I was just playing." Damon explained.

"In the woods?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." Damon confirmed.

"Come on, let's clean you up your all filthy." Lily said as they entered the house.

 **ooooooOOOOOOOoooooo**

Damon was in a room with a tub and rags that were hanging. on the wall and buckets, having a bath.

"Damon what were you doing out there, something could've hurt you, and I don't want that to happen to my baby boy." Lily said while washing Damon's hair.

Damon wasn't sure he wanted to tell anyone about his little friend and end up have them disappointed in him and hunt his little poor little friend down. So he figured it'd be best not to tell anyone about his new friend. He knew his father had wanted to eliminate all monsters from Mystic Falls cuz he'd overheard one time his father was in a meeting and talking about these "monsters".

Damon sat in the tub confused. "Mommy, what does father mean by blood-thirsty creatures?" Damon asked.

Lily sighed and began telling her son about the threats in Mystic Falls. "Well, he didn't want me to tell you this because he didn't want you involved or get scared but there are monsters out here that could kill you and he wants to get rid of them." Lily explained while washing the soap off of Damon's hair.

"What kind of monsters?" Damon asked super curious of these "monsters".

"Well, your father believes that there are vampires, werewolves, witches and he claims that he's seen a dragon-like creature lurking around that was all black and had light blue slightly slanted forward circles around it's eyes and has a black and blue striped tail and blue stomach and a thick blue ring on the fore-arms and upper arms and same with the back legs and has antenae-like ears that bend at the tips and has a blue ring around where they bend and has big eyes, but he also said that the creature has reatractable wings." Lily said describing the features of the dragon-like creature that Guissepe told her about.

( _If you wanna see what the creature sort of looks like, look at my profile pic just if you wanna kinda know what the dragon looks like_.)

Damon suddenly gasped remembering the creature he came across in the woods when he was playing, and the creature his mom was describing to him sounded exactly like the creature he found.

"What's the matter darling?" Lily asked, responding to Damon's concerned gasp.

"N-nothing." Damon lied.

"Alright, come out now." Lily said softly, wrapping the towel around Damon's little torso and picked him up, and set him down while rubbing the towel against Damon's little body, trying to dry him off then she put some clothes on him.

Lily took Damon out of the bathroom and carried him downstairs to the livingroom where Guissepe was just about to go to his office and he noticed Damon in Lily's arms and he frowned at the innocent little boy and walked over to him and without a moment of hesitation, he smacked his hand right across Damon's face leaving a bruise on his face.

"Never EVER GO OUT INTO THE WOODS AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME?'!" Guissepe's loud voice hurt Damon's sensitive ears as he was crying in fear and pain from the smack on his face from his abusive father.

"GUISSEPE!! HE'S JUST A LITTLE KID, HE DIDN'T KNOW HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO GO INTO THE WOODS!! AND DON'T HIT HIM!!" Lily tried defending Damon, but Guissepe looked at his wife with anger.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME LILY! HE NEEDS TO LEARN HOW TO BE A PROPER MAN, NOT A DISAPOINTMENT TO THE SALVATORE FAMILY!!" Guissepe yelled at Lily.

"YOU'D BETTER TAKE THAT BACK!! HE'S OUR SON, WE ARE HIS PARENT'S WE DO NOT YELL OR HURT HIM, AND WE DEFINITELY DON'T CALL HIM A DISAPPOINTMENT!!" Lily yelled at Guissepe while choking back sobs as Damon wailed from his thronbing briuse.

"I'M TRYING TO RAISE MY SON TO BE A TRUE SALVATORE MAN, NOT A PATHETIC SAD EXCUSE FOR A SON!!" Guissepe yelled finnishing the arguement, by walking into his office and slammed the door which caused the antique's and picture frames on the wall to rattle.

Lily stared at Guissepe's office door with a tear rolling down her cheek while continuosly blinking her eyes then looked down at Damon who was on the floor with his hands covering his face, crying.

"Oh sweetie, come here." Lily said softly almost silently then picked Damon up and sat on the sofa behind her and hugged Damon, trying to calm the little boy down, slowly rocking side to side.

 _"Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are, up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky."_

Lily sang to Damon who started to sniffle and slowly stopped crying from the comfort of his mom singing his favorite song to him.

"I love you Damon." Lily whispered into Damon's ear then gently kissed his ear.

Damon looked up at his mom with a big smile. "I love you too mommy." Damon said as he snuggled close to his mom's chest.

 **oooooOOOOOOooooo**

Waiting at the dinner table, the servant's had finally brought the family they're dinner which was ham, brocoli, cooked vegetables and mashed potato's and gravy.

"Damon, eat your dinner please." Lily said softly and Damon slowly poked a piece of ham on the fork but before he could even motion it to go in his mouth Guissepe started at it again.

"Damon listen to your mother and eat your dinner." Guissepe demanded in a low but strict voice.

"Guissepe, just leave him be, he'll eat just let him do it on his own." Lily said while Damon slightly looked at her with innocence.

After a few minutes Damon had an idea and pretended to eat but hid his dinner in a bucket under the table that must've been left there from one of they're cleaning servant's, that he was putting his dinner into.

"I'm done eating. Can I go play outside?" Damon asked with an empty plate on the table in front of him.

"Yes, thank you for eating your dinner son." Guissepe said and Damon quickly grabbed the bucket full of his dinner with him and went into the woods.

"Hello? Little dragon? Where are you?" Damon called out circling around in the spot he was standing to see if the creature would respond.

"Eee." The little creature peeped from behind, which startled Damon into turning around, tripping backwards and fell down and got some of the mashed potato's and gravy on him.

"Y-you scared me. Here you go, I brought you my dinner, I didn't want it." Damon said to the little creature. But the little creature started to go towards him.

"W-what are you doing." Damon asked and got scared, putting his arms in a defense of protecting himself while looking away, but suddenly he started laughing uncontrollably while kicking his feet away from a sensation on his feet.

"Ha ha ha ha, that tickles. Stop it ha ha ha ha." Damon giggled and looked to where his feet were and the little dragon was licking the mashed potato's and gravy off his feet.

Once Damon's feet were licked clean, Damon showed the dragon the bucket full of his dinner and the curious little creature stood on it's back legs, sniffing the inside of the bucket then tipped it over with food dumping half way out.

"That's brocoli, ham, cooked vegetables and mashed potato's and gravy." Damon said, telling the hungry little dragon what the menu was for the evening.

"Yummy." The little dagon squeaked in delight of the tasteful food that was in it's mouth, making little "num, num" sounds with each nibble.

While the dragon was busy devouring the food Damon provided, Damon thought that maybe his little friend needed a bath.

"Your all filthy, but don't worry I'm gonna give you a bath." Damon said, watching the creature finish the last bite.

"C'mon, I'll take care of you." Little Damon said as he picked the bucket up and started walking when suddenly he felt a weight hop into the bucket, then he looked in the bucket to see that the little dragon hopped into it for Damon to carry it while sitting inside of the bucket.

Once they arrived at the house Damon noticed his father getting his horse ready to go into town as he slowly sneaked past his father he then went to where the watering pump was. With the bucket, he filled it up with the dragon still in it and it started swimming in circles as the water filled up the bucket.

"Ha ha. You like that, huh?" Damon asked as he started to scrub the filth off the little dragon with a rag.

"Eee." The little dragon responded with happiness and looked at Damon for a moment then reached closer to him and licked his cheek happily.

"Ha ha ha. Hmm, I should give you a name. What should I name you?" Damon asked thinking if the dragon was a girl or a boy.

"Hm...Are you a girl or a boy?" Damon asked confused again.

"Boy?" Damon asked and the dragon shook it's head no. "Girl?" Damon asked again, and this time the dragon shook it's head yes.

"Y-ya." The dragon said, confirming Damon's guess of her gender.

"Now to name you." Damon said thinking hard for a name.

"What about...Dana? Or what about Luna?" Damon asked, saying a list of names for his little friend "kimmy?"

"Mmm...Nah." The little dragon denied the names.

"Or...Lizzy?" Damon asked and the little dragon squealed happily at the name.

"Yeah? You want to be named Lizzy?"

"Yay. Lizzy! Lizzy! Lizzy!" The dragon tried out her new name.

"Hee, hee. Ok, your name is gonna be Lizzy then." Damon said and Lizzy hopped out of the bucket and hugged Damon.

"Hey Damon! It's time for you to come inside!" Damon heard his mom calling him.

"Aw I have to go, but I'll play with you tomorrow ok? I promise." Damon said waving goodbye as he ran to the front of the house where his mom was standing on the porch calling him.

"Hi mommy." Damon greeted his mom and hugged her.

"Hello Damon. Did you have fun?" Lily asked Damon smiling at him.

"Uh-huh. I made a friend too." Damon said happily with a big cute smile.

"Oh nice. And what's your new friends name?" Lily asked looking down at him.

"Her name is Lizzy." Damon answered, saying the name of his friend\pet.

"Oh what a lovely name for a young girl." Lily said not realizing Lizzy wasn't a human.

"Alright, come inside sweetie, we're gonna get you a bedtime snack, get you changed and then it's time for bed." Lily explained while her and Damon went inside the house.

"Ok mommy." Damon said contently while wondering how his little dragon friend was doing, all alone in the dark.

Lily and Damon heard Giuseppe and one of the men from the council outside and looked out the window and noticed him with a cage that seemed to have an agressive creature inside while Giuseppe had a gun aiming at the caged creature and shot it with a loud bang of the bullet.

"AH! What was father doing?" Damon asked in fear.

"It must've been one of those dragons." Lily said still looking at the men high fiving for they're victory.

"He claims it to be called a vampire dragon." Lily said the name of the species while carrying Damon to the kitchen to get him a cookie and milk.

"Alright, let's get you some new clothes on now." Lily said as she took Damon upstairs and changed him into a buttoned shirt and trousers, then she lit a candle leaving it on Damon's desk and then tucked him in.

"Mommy." Damon called his mom over.

"Yes dear?" She responded sitting on the side while looking at Damon.

"Are vampire dragons mean? Do they hurt people? Are they friendly?" Damon asked, trying not to say anything about his pet.

"Well, they are mean and can kill people but I don't know, maybe some can be friendly." Lily said while gently stroking her finger on Damon's little cheek.

"Oh." Damon moaned sleepily as he layed on his side and his mother began to sing his favorite song again and his eyes slowly started to get droopy and fell asleep.

"Goodnight sweetie. Mommy loves you." Lily said softly and kissed Damon's cheek and left his bedroom, slightly closing the door.

"We got another one." Giuseppe said showing Lily the cage with the dead vampire dragon that was black and light green, laying on it's side lifelessly.

"Congratulations Giuseppe." Lily said backing away in disgust of her husband showing her the dead creature.

"Well it's late, I'd better get to bed I'm feeling tired." Lily said while walking away to go to her bedroom, got changed and went to sleep.

 **oooooOOOOOOooooo**

The next morning Damon woke up slowly and stretched while rubbing his eyes with his fists and made a yawn before blinking a few times and remembered his little dragon, Lizzy.

"I better go find Lizzy, she must be hungry and waiting for me." Damon thought and got up stretching one last time then went downstairs where his mother was making pancakes and talking with his father.

"Hey Damon, here's your pancakes." Lily said, greeting him while she put the plate of pancakes covered in syrup down on the table with a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you mommy." Damon thanked her and silently took his pancakes and orange juice outside into the woods, but then he heard a few troubled squeals that sounded like Lizzy and he rushed to where the sound was.

"LIZZY!!" Damon freaked out when he saw Lizzy on the ground calling for him to help, her leg was caught in a bear trap and bleeding. Damon quickly put his breakfast down and dropped down beside Lizzy and struggled to open the bear trap and free the poor dragon and he finally got it opened.

"Lizzy! Aw, are you ok?!" Damon asked frantically when he saw the damage the bear trap had done to her while petting her little head.

"Eh-...Eeeh..." Lizzy struggled to respond to the concerned little boy trying to help her.

"No no stay lay down, we'd better do something about that just wait here and have some pancakes until I come back." Damon said and ran back inside his house.

"Hey sweetie, what are you looking for?" Lily asked.

"M-my friend Lizzy has a boo boo and I'm looking for something to put on her boo boo." Damon explained, panicking.

"Here you can use this, just bring it back ok?" Lily said giving Damon a medical kit.

"Ok." Damon said and ran outside into the woods again, only to find Lizzy nibbling some pancakes.

"Here, I got something that will work, just come here and give me your leg." Damon said while reaching for the dragons leg and found a bandage to wrap around Lizzy's injured leg.

"Eee?" Lizzy squeaked confused of the strange thing Damon was wrapping around her injured leg.

"There, now we just have to tape it so it stays around your leg." Damon said while taping the bandage so it stayed on Lizzy's leg.

"Eee?" Lizzy squeaked still confused and began to nibble the bandage on her leg.

"No no no, Lizzy keep it on, it'll help heal your leg." Damon explained and Lizzy stopped nibbling the bandage off her leg.

"Here, have some pancakes, my mommy made them for me but we can share." Damon said and they both ate the pancakes.

After they were done the pancakes Lizzy was all sticky from the syrup and tried to lick it off but couldn't get it off.

"Oh Lizzy, now you need a bath." Damon giggled and took the sticky plate the medical kit and the sticky dragon to the water pump again to wash Lizzy.

oooooOOOOOOooooo

After Damon had washed Lizzy again he went back inside his house with the medical kit and plate, but before he could leave his father came in holding up the bloodied bear trap and a cage with...Lizzy inside of it agressively snarling and trying to escape

"LIZZY!!" Damon panicked in his mind, scared of what his abusive father would do to her.

"This one must've escaped but I found it near our water pump in the backyard." Giuseppe said with an un-pleasant look on his face.

"I'm putting this one in the root cellar." Giuseppe said with an evil smirk at Lizzy which scared her enough to back into the corner of the cage.

"I'll deal with you tomorrow."

_

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed this, cuz I'll be making more chapters to go along with the story._**

 ** _Follow, like and comment Pleaze_** ** _:D thanX_**


	2. Lovable tamed monster

_Night time_

 **ooooooOOOOOOOoooooo**

"I'll save you Lizzy." Damon repeated in his mind as he was spying on his father locking Lizzy in the root cellar, still stuck in the cage though.

Damon hid in the bush in the garden that was in front of the house waiting for his father to pass by, then successfully snatched his father's keys so he could free his captivated friend from the dreaded root cellar.

"Ok, I can do this." Damon whispered confidently to himself and tip-toed to the root cellar and found the key to unlock it and when he opened the door slightly he saw Lizzy curled up in the corner of the cage.

"Psst...hey Lizzy. I'm here to save you." Damon whispered as he silently walked over to the cage and Lizzy waddled over to the side Damon was at and held the cage bars looking up at him fearfully, hoping he'd save her.

Damon then unlocked the cage and slightly opened the door of the cage to let the fear-shocked little dragon out.

"There you go, your free now." Damon whispered to the little dragon as she hesitantely stepped out.

"Now go before we get caught." Damon whispered a little louder and they both ran out locked the door and Damon dropped the keys by the root cellar door and then they both hid in the bushes as Damon's father came outside and noticed his keys on the ground.

"I thought I heard something." Giuseppe said to himself but went back inside.

Damon and Lizzy then ran into the woods but then they stopped suddenly when they heard growling.

When they turned around slowly, they saw a large bear that stood on it's back legs and roared.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Damon screamed and stepped backwards in fear but Lizzy's eyes went black while the eye color turned a bright glowing blue and growled at the bear and went in front of Damon, blocking him from the bear.

"Lizzy! What are you doing?!" Damon asked, panicking as he watched the dragon face the large beast.

"Pwo-potecting you." Lizzy squeaked and turned to look at the bear that suddenly charged towards the bear and she jumped right onto it's back tearing and ripping the large creature apart.

"Lizzy...y-your eyes." Damon uttered quietly as he watched the fight when the bear suddenly slashed it's claws into Damon's leg.

"AAAAAHHHH!!" Damon cried in pain as he held his leg tightly, clenching his teeth as he cried.

Lizzy turned to Damon when she heard him cry and took one last rip out of the bear and ran to Damon who had his pant leg rolled up and licked his wound and it slowly healed up.

"What did you do? How did you heal me? Damon asked as he tried to process what just happened.

"Father was right, magic is real..." Damon said slowly, when he heard growling and snarling he jumped up not knowing what it was until a pack of wolves surrounded them, Lizzy tried to think fast and had an idea and went behind Damon on all fours and charged at him from behind.

"Aaaaahh!!!" Damon yelled as the small dragon ran with him on her back holding on tight and suddenly beautiful wings started to grow from her back and she started to flap them and they shot into the cloudy sky leaving the wolves on the ground.

"Lizzyyyyyy!!!!" Damon screamed as they flew in and out from the clouds into the starry sky night, alone, Lizzy then paused the flying and stayed in one spot for Damon to look at the surroundings and began to soar just above the clouds as Damon reached down his hand one side through the fluffy clouds below them.

"Lizzy...you f-fly?" Damon asked his dragon as she started to speed up her flying and responded to Damon with a little trilling sound.

"WEEEEE!!" Damon yelled excitedly as Lizzy zipped through the sky full of stars and shooting stars, then they finally dive bombed into the trees and when the got to a river, Lizzy landed onto a high tree branch.

"This is so incredibuwl." Damon said looking all over the place when they suddenly heard a distant roar that Lizzy responded to.

"What was that?" Damon asked a little frightened and hide close to Lizzy.

"Dwagon, me!" Lizzy responded looking at him from on her back.

"Another dragon? Like you?" Damon asked.

"Y-yeah." Lizzy answered smiling.

"There are more of your kind?" Damon asked, but suddenly he heard voices from the ground beneath them and Lizzy's eyes turned to they're vampire version from earlier and she flew away with him holding on tight.

"Lizzy what is it girl?" Damon asked frightened of why Lizzy flew away so fast when she heard voices.

When they got to Damon's house Lizzy went in through Damon's wide open window and into his bedroom and let Damon get off of her and then she went on two legs almost the height of Damon, sniffing around the room.

"This is my room." Damon said happily and went on his bed to get his teddy.

"This is my teddy, snuffles." Damon said showing Lizzy his tan brown teddy.

"S-Snuff...Snuff!" Lizzy squeaked and snatched snuffles and hugged him.

"See?" Damon said smiling at his dragon hugging snuffles.

"I'm really tired, I better go to s-sleeeeep." Damon said while yawning and then climbed into bed.

"See you later Lizzy." Damon said quietly and Lizzy gave Damon his teddy, snuffles.

"Ol-k." Lizzy said but went onto the bed and snuggled into the blanket with him.

"Lizzy, you can't stay here, if my father see's you he'll kill you, I don't want anyone to kill you, your my best friend." Damon said and Lizzy gave him the most aborable begging face.

"Ok but only 10 minutes." Damon said and Lizzy squeaked and hopped into bed with Damon and snuggled close to him.

"I love you Lizzy." Damon said while petting Lizzy, who was confused about this word "Love".

"Lave?" Lizzy squeaked confused over this strange word.

"Love means you care about someone so much, and they're a big part of your life forever." Damon explained not sure if he explained it good enough.

"I like lave. Lave's my favorite" Lizzy squeaked smiling.

"I love, love too Lizzy." Damon said smiling then hugged Lizzy and they soon fell asleep.

The next morning Damon woke up yawning and stretching his short little arms out and they collapsed back down sleepily and Damon looked beside him and noticed Lizzy curled up in a ball sleeping.

"Lizzy? Your still here!" Damon said surprised his vampire dragon was still with him sleeping.

"Eeey?" Lizzy whined as she woke up and stretched out and got up looking at Damon, while making trilling sounds.

"Damon?" Guissepe called for Damon.

"Lizzy go NOW!" Damon demanded and Lizzy fearfully sped out the open window and Guissepe came into Damon's room right after Lizzy just left.

"Come down for breakfast son." Guissepe ordered with a strict voice.

"Ok father." Damon said trying not to get scared of his father like he usually should be, then his father left the room and Lizzy squeaked as she hopped in through the window as Damon was dressed up and ready to go downstairs.

"Lizzy I've gotta go and so do you." Damon said when Lizzy found a green rubber ball and carried it to Damon, wanting to play.

"Eeee!" Lizzy squeaked looking up at Damon.

"Lizzy, I can't play right now." Damon said as Lizzy started to make lityle whines.

"I'll play later." Damon said and picked up the ball then threw it outside and Lizzy flew outside to get it hopefully not coming back inside.

Damon went downstairs and to the dining room and found there was cereal and orange juice.

"Yes cereal!" Damon thought excitedly and raced to the table and chowed his breakfast and orange juice and remembered Lizzy who was probably hungry so he went into the kitchen and found a stack of cookies on a plate on the counter and snatched the whole plate and ran outside and found Lizzy in the woods playing with the ball he gave her.

"Lizzy! Food!" Damon called out to her and she jumped up with a squeal and ran to hug his waist since she was so small but still super surprised she was able to carry his slightly bigger size last night.

"F-feed me! Feed me! Feed me!" Lizzy squeaked jumping up and down eager for food.

"Ok ok, I am." Damon said as he placed the plate down watching Lizzy spin around like a puppy.

"Ok, what I gave you last time was called pancakes now this is called chocolate chip cookies." Damon said, educating Lizzy on the food he's given her.

"Here, try one." Damon said giving Lizzy a cookie as she grabbed it, she examined every inch of it.

"No no this is what you do with it." Damon said and demonstrated her on how to use it and put it in his mouth and bit a peice off, chewed it then swallowed it and Lizzy did the same.

"Eeeeeeeehhhh..." Lizzy moaned and fell to the ground.

"Lizzy! Are you ok?!" Damon asked panicking like crazy.

"Cookie my favorite!" Lizzy squeaked happily as she jumped up eating fie cookies at once leaving Damon relieved she was ok.

"Lizzy don't do that to me I thought something bad happened to you." Damon said hugging Lizzy tightly. "I can't let anything happen to you." Damon said with a tear rolling down his cheek.

"You care 'b-bout me?" Lizzy asked not used to this strange loving human forbidden from her kind to care about, let alone have to kill and drink they're blood.

"What? Yes, of course I do your my friend, I love you." Damon said watching Lizzy's tears form.

"Lave me?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes, I lave you Lizzy." Damon said hugging her again and she licked him.

"Ha ha! Alright let's play!" Damon said happily.

"Yay! Play! Play! Play!" Lizzy squealed excitedly ready to play catch with Damon.

 **I sure hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to follow this story for more insanely interesting chapters and always, ALWAYS remember to comment so I know what you think about the story!**

 **AND REMEMBER YOU ARE DAMN AWESOME!!!**


End file.
